Ponyville
Ponyville is a town in Equestria, the main setting of the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and home to the leading characters. Ponyville is first featured in the first episode and is the setting for most of the episodes.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Geographical location and features Friendship is Magic is the first episode to show that Ponyville is bordered by the Everfree Forest. In Dragonshy, a mountain is within walking distance of the town. Canterlot's mountain is visible from the town. A map that Granny Smith shows in the episode Family Appreciation Day portrays Ponyville's location relative to Cloudsdale, Canterlot, and the Everfree Forest. The episode MMMystery on the Friendship Express takes place on a train going from Ponyville to Canterlot. In The Best Night Ever, the main characters travel to Canterlot in a horse-drawn carriage. In a scene in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, the camera pans to show the river that flows through Ponyville. A hydroelectric dam is situated near the edge of a waterfall, upstream of the town. According to Lauren Faust, Ponyville was originally named "Fillydelphia." History Granny Smith describes the founding of Ponyville to a class of foals in the episode Family Appreciation Day. She recounts how when she was just a filly, her family were pilgrims and made a living by "collecting new seeds and sellin' the old". When they came to Canterlot, Princess Celestia granted the Apple Family land near the Everfree Forest, where Granny Smith and her family planted their first orchard. Granny Smith describes how they soon ran out of food because "an orchard don't grow overnight." One night, she ventured into the Everfree Forest by herself to look for food. She discovered "the most incredible" apple trees that bore rainbow-colored apples. When the filly returned home with a bag full of them, she and her father planted the first Zap apple seeds. Drawn in by the jam made from the unique fruit, other ponies started coming to the land, such as Stinkin' Rich, Diamond Tiara's grandfather, who started a small market that sold Zap Apple Jam. Granny Smith concludes the story of the founding of Ponyville by saying, "And before we knew it, we had ourselves a nice little town, bustling with all kinds of ponies." Because the town was founded by Earth ponies, they had to clean up winter by hoof instead of by magic. In the present day, Ponyville still does the "Winter Wrap-up" as a town tradition; in Winter Wrap Up, Twilight says Ponyville has done this for "hundreds of years." In Magic Duel, Trixie took over Ponyville after exiling Twilight Sparkle. She put up several statues and flags of herself all over town and forced the citizens to do labor for her or face punishment. The town returned to normal at the end of the episode when Twilight beat Trixie in a rematch duel. In Simple Ways, the ponies of the town celebrate the Ponyville Days Festival, which commemorates the town's founding. A "pony of ceremonies" is selected to organize the event according to a theme of their choosing. In Equestria Games, Ponyville sends a delegation to the eponymous event in the Crystal Empire. In The Beginning of the End - Part 2, Ponyville and its Earth pony citizens closes itself off from the other pony races after Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow sow discord among them. The situation becomes even more dire with the appearance of windigos as a result of the distrust created by the three villains. Sandbar manages to end this distrust and convince the Earth ponies to help the Mane Six in their final battle. Infrastructure and places The Infrastructure of Ponyville consists of mostly medieval village-style architecture. Houses Typical houses are timber-framed with distinct thatched roofs and overhanging upper floors. Town square and town hall The town hall is at the center of Ponyville's town square. In the first two episodes, the town's citizens gather in the town hall to witness Princess Celestia raise the sun with her magic at the thousandth Summer Sun Celebration. In the episode Applebuck Season, Applejack's friends and Mayor Mare give speeches on the town hall podium at the beginning of a ceremony celebrating Applejack's contributions to the town. In Griffon the Brush Off, Spike retrieves scrolls from a rack of cubby holes in the town hall. In The Last Roundup, Rainbow Dash is repairing the building prior to a ceremony honoring Applejack when Derpy "assists" her and further damages the building. Applejack pledges to donate the prize money she expects to win at the rodeo. When her friends find out that she failed to win any prize money, they tell her they'll find other ways to fund the repair of the town hall. More of the town square is seen from an aerial shot in Griffon the Brush Off. The square has a pool with a sculpture of a rearing Earth pony and several colorful tents pitched around it. A river marks the border of one side of the square, and a bridge crosses it to another tent-filled area. In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Applejack and her sister Apple Bloom round up the clones of Pinkie Pie and make them sit in the town hall. Twilight Sparkle tests the clones' patience by making them watch a paint-covered wall dry. In , Twilight Sparkle states that the first town hall in Ponyville was destroyed by a dragon swarm many years ago. Schoolhouse Ponyville has a schoolhouse for foals that first appears in Call of the Cutie. Exterior shots of the schoolhouse show a bell on the roof, a flag in the front yard, and a sign on the lawn depicting an open book and the silhouettes of two rearing fillies. Classes for foals are taught by Cheerilee; for example, in Call of the Cutie, she gives a lesson on cutie marks and their significance. In Ponyville Confidential, the students work on and print the'' Foal Free Press'' paper in the basement. Hospital In the beginning of Baby Cakes, the main characters visit the newborn Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. When Pinkie Pie starts singing in the nursery, Nurse Redheart shushes her and eventually kicks her out. In Read It and Weep, Rainbow Dash breaks her right wing and stays at the hospital for a period of time. It is also mentioned in Hurricane Fluttershy by Rumble as he tells Rainbow Dash about Thunderlane having the feather flu and being at Ponyville Hospital. Applejack refers to the hospital as Ponyville General in Where the Apple Lies. The hospital is also seen in A Flurry of Emotions, and it is mentioned in Fluttershy Leans In as having been designed by construction pony Hard Hat. Ponyville hospital is also featured in . Train station Ponyville has had a train station and depot since the founding of the town (shown in a flashback in Family Appreciation Day). In The Last Roundup, Applejack boards a train that takes her to Canterlot; and in Over a Barrel, the main characters take a pony-pulled train to Appleloosa. Unlike that train, the trains in Season 2 are powered by steam engines. In One Bad Apple, Babs Seed arrives to Ponyville via train. At the beginning of Games Ponies Play, the train station is shown to be not far from Twilight Sparkle's home, Golden Oak Library. The main characters travel by train to the Crystal Empire to participate in a welcoming committee for the Equestria Games inspector. Ponyville Retirement Village In Luna Eclipsed, Spike says that he mistook Twilight Sparkle's Star Swirl the Bearded costume for that of a "kooky grandpa from Ponyville Retirement Village." Retirement Village appears in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, unidentified in the episode but identified with a slightly different design in . Ponyville Retirement Village also appears on page 16 and is featured in . features Retirement Village again. Ponyville Tower Ponyville's clock tower is visible from the front of Fluttershy's cottage. The number of marks on its face changes between episodes, having eight marks in A Bird in the Hoof, Putting Your Hoof Down, Pinkie Pride, Secrets and Pies, The Maud Couple, and Grannies Gone Wild, but twelve marks in Hearts and Hooves Day. In Putting Your Hoof Down, the Ponyville tower is mentioned by tourist Globe Trotter. Ponyville Theater A building in which theatrical productions are performed. The Cutie Mark Crusaders put on a play there in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils. The theater is also featured in the IDW comics story arc Ponies of Dark Water. Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse The Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse is first seen in The Show Stoppers, when Applejack takes the three fillies to her old clubhouse in Sweet Apple Acres. She says it's "on a secluded, private part of the farm," but the Crusaders express their dismay at its decrepit state. Apple Bloom fixes the broken shutters, sands off the splinters, rebuilds the roof, and repaints the clubhouse. Later in the episode, the Crusaders practice their talent show routine in the clubhouse. The clubhouse is used again in Hearts and Hooves Day when the Crusaders make a card for their teacher, Miss Cheerilee. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Scootaloo heads a "Rainbow Dash Fan Club" meeting, which is attended by at least six ponies. The club house is decorated specifically for that event, with rainbow streamers and posters of Rainbow Dash on the walls. Castle of Friendship Twilight Sparkle's castle sits on the outskirts of the town. It is created in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 when the Chest of Harmony buries itself under the ground, causing the castle to appear. School of Friendship Opened by Twilight Sparkle then closed by Chancellor Neighsay of the Equestria Educational Association in School Daze - Part 1, then reopened again in School Daze - Part 2. It is attended by an assortment of characters, including ponies such as Pizzelle and Sandbar and non-ponies such as Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, and Smolder. Toys include the Twilight Sparkle Magical School of Friendship and the Pinkie Pie Beats & Treats Magical Classroom. Shops and businesses Marketplace The marketplace is shown in most episodes, primarily in Putting Your Hoof Down, Applebuck Season, Griffon the Brush Off, Swarm of the Century, Call of the Cutie, and Family Appreciation Day. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Fluttershy purchases vegetables from different stalls run by Earth ponies. Market stalls sell apples, pies, drinks, cooking utensils, books, and vegetables (corn, potatoes, carrots, and tomatoes being the most prominent). Applejack's family run their own stall cart, with at least one adult family member operating it to sell their apples. A stall selling soap is seen in Feeling Pinkie Keen. Sweet Apple Acres Applejack, her sister Apple Bloom, her brother Big McIntosh, and her grandmother Granny Smith live and work at Sweet Apple Acres, first seen in Friendship is Magic, part 1. In that episode, Twilight Sparkle meets the farm's residents for the first time and is introduced to the extended Apple family at an Apple family reunion. In Applebuck Season, Applejack attempts to harvest all the apples from the farm's orchards by herself, but becomes tired and disorientated from lack of sleep. In Winter Wrap Up, Ponyville's citizens work together to plant seeds at the farm. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, the Flim Flam Brothers arrive at the farm and try to overtake the Apple family's traditional apple cider business, but are kicked out when their automated apple-squeezing machine produces sub-par cider compared to the Apple family's homemade cider. In Spike at Your Service, Spike counts "twenty-four million, five hundred and sixty-seven thousand, eight hundred and thirty seven" blades of grass at Sweet Apple Acres. Sugarcube Corner Sugarcube Corner is a confectionery shop run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie. Princess Celestia visits Ponyville in A Bird in the Hoof and stops at Sugarcube Corner for a banquet of cake and pastries. Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera takes place in Sugarcube Corner during Call of the Cutie. Although not specified on-screen, Lauren Faust stated that Pinkie Pie is an employee and tenant of the Cake couple, and rents the loft area of the building as her home. The building's roof resembles that of a gingerbread house; indeed, the building's exterior and interior design are bakery-themed. The two upper stories look like stacked cupcakes and are topped with candle-shaped lights. In Party of One, Pinkie and her friends have a party in the upper floor, which has been decked out with streamers, balloons, confetti, and party decor. The front room on the ground floor is the store area for customers. The bakery's kitchen is in the back of the shop, as seen in Applebuck Season when Applejack is helping Pinkie Pie bake cupcakes. The building's chimneys look like purple rock-candy pillars, and a sign with a picture of a cupcake hangs from one corner of the building. Day Spa A day spa, first featured in Bridle Gossip, is apparently run by the spa ponies, one of whom, Lotus Blossom, speaks with an accent. The spa can be seen during long shots as being on the perimeter of the town square, next to the joke shop. In Bridle Gossip, Lotus Blossom asks Zecora for her recipe for a bath. At the beginning of Green Isn't Your Color, Rarity apologizes to Fluttershy for being late to one of their weekly get-togethers, and requests "the usual" regimen from the Spa ponies. The spa makes a brief appearance in A Friend in Deed, when Pinkie Pie brings Cranky Doodle Donkey for a makeover in an attempt to win his friendship. In Ponyville Confidential, the six main ponies and Spike are at the spa when they discuss the latest "Gabby Gums" column in the Foal Free Press. Twilight and Spike spend a day at the spa in Castle Sweet Castle, while Twilight's friends redecorate her castle. Starlight Glimmer first meets Trixie at the spa in No Second Prances. In Applejack's "Day" Off, Rarity and Applejack attempt to spend some time in the spa, but Applejack would rather fix a few things first. The Cutie Map is accidentally teleported to the spa by Trixie in All Bottled Up. Golden Oak Library The library is the setting for many scenes throughout the series. The library itself is on the ground floor, and Twilight and Spike live on the second floor. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, Twilight brings Pinkie into the library's basement, which is full of test tubes and scientific equipment. Twilight hooks Pinkie up to a machine to measure her brain activity and detect any unusual behavior. The building itself is a large, hollowed-out tree, which Twilight says in Look Before You Sleep is protected from lightning by a magical lightning rod. Much of the aboveground portion of the library is destroyed by Lord Tirek in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, while its roots are used to decorate the Castle of Friendship's throne room in Castle Sweet Castle. Carousel Boutique Rarity's boutique, in which she makes dresses for customers and friends, also doubles as her home. Rarity does most of her designing in the main workroom on the ground floor of the building. The room is stocked with materials and supplies such as mirrors, dress form mannequins, and movable screens. In the upper floor is Rarity´s bedroom. Costume shop During the chase sequence in The Ticket Master, Twilight and Spike disguise themselves and hide briefly in a shop window. The costumes shown include a clown, a hula dancer, and a Santa Claus themed outfit with a fake beard. Bookshop At the start of Griffon the Brush Off, Pinkie Pie comes across Twilight outside a bookshop while looking for Rainbow Dash. The sign above the door is shaped like a closed book, hung with its spine horizontal. Bowling alley At the start of The Cutie Pox, the Cutie Mark Crusaders visit a bowling alley in hopes of getting bowling cutie marks. They end up witnessing fellow foal Strike gain his cutie mark in bowling. The bowling alley also appears in Slice of Life and is featured in . The building has the same interior features as a typical bowling alley. Pins, balls, and stars are mounted above the front entrance, and it has a sod roof and pin/ball door posts. Joke shop When preparing for a series of pranks in Griffon the Brush Off, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash first visit Ponyville's joke shop, which resembles a jester's hat and has a sign shaped like a laughing pony's head in cap and bells, complete with an "arrow through the head" prop. The shop can be seen in long shots as located along the perimeter of the town square. Café Hay In The Ticket Master, Twilight Sparkle and Spike go to a café—Café HayAssetsLicensor.zip. Archived.—for lunch. Plants on the table serve as appetizers. The café has both outdoor and indoor seating in the form of bales of hay and giant-sized mushroom tables. Twilight and Spike are attended by a waiter—Savoir Fare—dressed in formal attire. The café's menu—also used at another outdoor Ponyville location with Cinnamon Chai's Tea and Cake Shop tables during The Perfect Stallion in Hearts and Hooves Day and at the Tea and Cake Shop's outdoor café in Amending Fences—is adorned with a stylized "H". It appears also in Too Many Pinkie Pies, Magical Mystery Cure, Pinkie Pride, and Slice of Life. Quills and Sofas .]] In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Spike approaches this shop for a quill and points out that the store only sells two things: quills and sofas. The proprietor, Davenport, tells him that he will not have any more quills in stock until Monday, and asks if he wants a sofa instead. At the beginning of the episode Magical Mystery Cure, when Twilight is singing Morning in Ponyville, she passes by a stallion who just bought a sofa and sings, "There's the sofa clerk selling some quills!" Davenport says, "Morning, kid!" The store appears again in Castle Sweet Castle and sells beds and bedding supplies in addition to quills and sofas. Hay's Hardware The Cutie Mark Crusaders visit the hardware store in The Show Stoppers to buy supplies for the talent show. It later appears in and , after the Crusaders have blown it up with some fireworks; here, it is named Hay's Hardware, identified as being Lugnut's, and specified to have the address of 15 Gandolfini Lane. Mr. Breezy's fan shop This is another location that the Cutie Mark Crusaders visit while acquiring supplies for the talent show in The Show Stoppers. The Cutie Mark Crusaders promise the shop owner that they'll return the fan. The shop is also shown during the Smile Song in A Friend in Deed and later featured in It Isn't the Mane Thing About You. Jewelry store , and Trixie inside the jewelry store.]]First seen in Hearts and Hooves Day when Apple Bloom takes Big McIntosh to select a ring for his marriage with Cheerilee, then in Ponyville Confidential where the Cake family are shown shopping in there, later in All Bottled Up, and later still in My Little Pony Best Gift Ever. In Ponyville Confidential, the store occupies the same building as the joke shop. In Hearts and Hooves Day and All Bottled Up, the store is respectively staffed by "Karat" and "Clarity Cut", who look similar to each other. Arcade machines Three arcade machines and one arcade claw machine are seen in Hearts and Hooves Day. Rich's Barnyard Bargains Rich's Barnyard Bargains is first mentioned in Family Appreciation Day and featured in flashback in Where the Apple Lies. Owned by the Rich family and first established by Stinkin' Rich, it is a retail outlet that sells a variety of goods. According to Stinkin' Rich's grandson Filthy Rich in Family Appreciation Day, Barnyard Bargains became the cornerstone of retail in Ponyville "by capturing the whole sale market, purchasing in bulk, and slashing all prices". In , it is stated that Barnyard Bargains used to be located where Carousel Boutique now stands. In , a deal that Flax Seed and Wheat Grass made with Flim and Flam has Flax and Wheat's non-Ponyville land slated to be sold for Filthy Rich to build a new Barnyard Bargains megastore, but Rarity helps Flax and Wheat gain enough business to pay Flim and Flam by the end of the month instead. The Hay Burger Twilight and the Cutie Mark Crusaders eat out at a diner called the Hay Burger in the episode Twilight Time. The establishment serves hay burgers, horseshoe-shaped fries, soft drinks, and milkshakes. Enterplay trading card series 3 #S12 features Burger Queen. Comedy club The Hay Burger is repurposed as a comedy club in the episode The Maud Couple. Performers here include Meadow Song as Pony MC and Maud Pie as comedian. Cafe The Ponyville Cafe is featured in Every Little Thing She Does, A Flurry of Emotions, Fame and Misfortune, The Break Up Break Down, and The End in Friend. Toy store A toy store is featured in A Flurry of Emotions. Tea shop A tea shop where Fluttershy usually buys her teas is featured in Discordant Harmony. China shop A china shop is featured in Discordant Harmony. Party store A store that sells party supplies, such as party hats, noisemakers, and piñatas, is featured in Discordant Harmony. Antique store A store that sells a variety of antiques is featured in Uncommon Bond and at the end of . Miscellaneous features Applejack mentions in The Ticket Master that there is a road in Ponyville named Stirrup Street. In Ponyville Confidential, Rarity describes a newspaper called the Ponyville Express as "boring" when compared to the Cutie Mark Crusader's Gabby Gums column. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Ponyville is briefly visible as Tempest Shadow's airship approaches Canterlot with the captive Twilight aboard. Depiction in My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip In ''My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip'', Ponyville is briefly seen as the Mane Six depart for Hope Hollow. Notable characters Residents *Apple Bloom *Applejack *Aunt Holiday *Auntie Lofty *Big McIntosh *Bulk Biceps *Caramel *Cheerilee *Cheese SandwichShown to live in Ponyville in the future in The Last Problem. *Cozy Glow (formerly) *Cranky Doodle Donkey *Davenport *Derpy *DJ Pon-3 *Diamond Tiara *Dr. Hooves *Featherweight *Filthy Rich *Fluttershy *Gallus (formerly) *Grand Pear *Granny Smith *Junebug *Lucky Clover *Luster Dawn *Lyra Heartstrings *Matilda *Maud PieMaud Pie: Well, it's not in Ponyville. More like Ponyville-adjacent. *Mayor Mare *Mr. Cake *Mrs. Cake *Nurse Redheart *Ocellus *Octavia Melody *Peachy Pie *Pinkie Pie *Pipsqueak *Pound Cake *Pumpkin Cake *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Rumble *Sandbar *Scootaloo *Silver Spoon *Silverstream *Smolder *Snails *Snips *Spike (formerly) *Spoiled Rich *Starlight Glimmer *Sugar Belle *Sunny Daze *Sweetie Belle *Sweetie Drops *Thunderlane *Twilight Sparkle (formerly) *Twist *Yona Gallery Notes References de:Equestria#Ponyville es:Ponyville gl:Ponyville it:Ponyville ja:ポニービル nl:Ponyville pl:Ponyville ru:Понивилль sv:Ponyville Category:Featured articles